User blog:MomoQca/A Proper Chopper (dialogue)
Scene 1: Central Industrial District :Roscoe :Ah! Finally! :Hmm... Keen eyes... Agile body... The very picture of a well-honed BLADE. :Seems luck is with me! The circumstances were less than favorable, and yet they've brought me a singular talent. :Cross :Choice A — Reel: Ask Roscoe what he's talking about. :Roscoe :Hmm? Didn't you come here because of my Mission Control posting? :Well, no matter. I'm certainly not passing up an opportunity like this. :I would ask for a moment of your time. :My name is Roscoe, and I am a Curator. :''I typically fill orders from the Grenada Galactic Group for miranium and the like. :A few days ago, we lost the signal of a freight helicopter near the Sunlit Spring in Noctilum. :Unfortunately, we've also lost contact with both members of the crew. :We need to mount a rescue effort as soon as possible. :Cross :Choice A — Despair: Tell Roscoe they've probably already been eaten by indigens. :Roscoe :Bite your tongue! I'm no fool—I know that's almost certainly the case. :But if I don't keep hope alive, who will? :I ask that you travel to Noctilum and extract Howard and Ciska as soon as possible. :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Roscoe :Thank you. I await word of your success. :I hope you can see them both safely back home to New LA. Scene 2: Sunlit Spring :Howard :Stay back, you stinking monsters! I'm not about to end up being dinner for some damn saltat! :Ciska :Seriously, Howard? If you have time for this level of wailing, why don't you kill a few of the damned things and make yourself useful for once?! :Howard :It's suicide to take them all on alone! ...Though I bet you'd LIKE THAT for me, wouldn't you?! :And when did I become the useless one, anyway? You're the genius who wrecked the helicopter! :Ciska :And whose constant nagging caused the very fight that made me crash-land here, huh?! :Howard :Oh, of all the immature, irresponsible— :Ciska :We're about 50 meters from death right now, but if it means I don't have to listen to you whine for another second, then I welcome it! :Howard :Oh no—you don't get to give up that easily! :Besides, if we keep shouting, we may just scare the saltat off. Or better yet, a friendly might hear and come help us. Scene 3: Sunlit Spring :Howard :Between the crash and the welcome party, I figured my number was up. :But then you arrived! Nice to know we haven't been forsaken entirely. :Cross :Choice A — Explain: Tell them Roscoe asked you to help. :Howard :Seriously? Wow! Next thing you know, it'll be snowing in hell. :Er, sorry. Roscoe's just infamously stingy. I never thought he'd shell out for help. :But hey, I'm glad to be wrong. And even more glad he sent someone like you. :That said...I'm afraid we're not out of the fire just yet. We need to repair the helicopter. :Ciska's shoddy piloting and maintenance work caused the crash, but I suppose pointing fingers isn't going to help anyone now... :Anyway, I hate to lean on you for everything, but could you possibly procure two new anhydrous radiators and a spherical EM motor? :I need to stay here to guard the helicopter, and Ciska's performing "maintenance" inside. We're basically pinned down. :Cross :Choice A — Accept: Agree to obtain the parts. :Howard :I appreciate it. Scene 4: Sunlit Spring :Ciska :You the guy Howard mentioned? He said someone was bringing parts so we could get the heli up and running again. :Okay, yeah. These are perfect. Should be all we need to patch the main rotor. :Er, but to be honest...I don't really know how to go about doing that. :Like, do I connect this part to the red wire? Or is it the blue one? :Frankly, I could care less as long as it flies, but Howard would have a conniption fit if I said that in front of him. :We actually just had another fight before you showed up. Jerk ended up chasing me out of the heli. :Anyway, maybe you should take charge of these repairs. :If I touch it and the thing crashes again, I'll never hear the end of it—but he wouldn't say anything to you. :Well, he might not be saying much to ANYONE if we crash, right? Ha ha! Little gallows humor there. Scene 4: Sunlit Spring :Message :Which wire will you connect the parts to? :Cross :Choice A — Blue: Connect the parts to the blue wire. Scene 5: Sunlit Spring :Ciska :Looks like you've wrapped up the repairs. :Slap a few random parts in and we're back in the air. Who knew it'd be that easy? Even the tail rotor's behaving. :Thanks for the help. :You're a helicopter-repair expert and a damn sight tougher than Howard. :Roscoe really outdid himself with you. :I'll make sure he pays you once we're back in New LA. Let's all meet up back where you first met him, okay? :Now we just have to get back to the city without another huge fight... Scene 6: Central Industrial District :Roscoe :I've been waiting for you! :Both Howard and Ciska made it back safely. :And with cargo intact, no less. We made our delivery to Grenada GG with time to spare. :I can't begin to thank you enough. :Ah, but forgive me. You'll be wanting thanks of a more practical nature, I expect. :Despite the ordeal, Howard and Ciska are still at each other's throats. I've no doubt they'll cause more trouble in the future. :I'll keep your contact information handy. Category:Blog posts